


Wonderful Christmas Time

by silver_elysium



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 07:31:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13141956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silver_elysium/pseuds/silver_elysium
Summary: Happy Christmas!





	Wonderful Christmas Time

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Christmas!

It's Christmas morning, and tiny snowflakes are falling across the fences and pines of the quiet street in London. Most families have already opened their presents and are probably enjoying hot chocolate and gingerbread biscuits by now, taking in the mood of this special day which falls only once in a year.

Tessa takes in the idyllic weather through her bedroom window. Even though it's way below zero outside, she sighs contentedly at the warmth surrounding her body. The main source of the heat is Scott, who is still asleep, his nose nestled in the back of Tessa's head and his arms holding her fast.

She turns in his arms, careful not to wake her boyfriend, and takes a long, adoring look at his peaceful face. She would probably snap a picture if she wasn't this comfortable right now, the kind of comfort that makes the idea of stirring even slightly seem mad. Therefore Tessa settles for drifting back to sleep.

When she does finally wake again, she wakes up to the feeling of Scott's lips gently caressing her collarbone, leaving feathery kisses across. She smiles and looks down at him, which he notices and grins.

"Let's go see if Santa made an appearance tonight!" exclaims Scott excitedly, almost child-like. It's adorable.

"Nah, it's still too early. Can't get out of bed." Tessa is so comfortable and warm, she definitely would like to stay like this for at least a couple more minutes.

"Come on, Tess! I wanna see what you got me..." he whines.

"Don't think so. Maybe later," Tessa smirks. She is definitely not letting him have his way right now before teasing him a little.

"Tessa," Scott says solemnly, "It's not early. It's 10 o'clock, and you usually get up at 5." Tessa shrieks with laughter and surprise when he tickles her suddenly.

"It's going to take some more convincing than that, honey pie!" (At this point, she's having a blast with her teasing, and she knows that this nickname drives him mad).

Scott groans, but knows his ways to break her. He gently caresses her face and smiles at her before diving in for a kiss. It's slow, sleepy, yet so sweet and sensual. It takes them a while to get out of bed, but after this, Tessa is ready to oblige.

They walk downstairs and Tessa goes straight for the coffee machine, and Scott lets her have this one. He knows how important her caffeine is to her. Eventually they end up sitting on the floor by their Christmas tree, with coffee mugs in their hands. Scott lets Tessa open her presents first, being the gentleman that he is.

She starts off with the largest box with her name on it, although all of the gifts for her left under their London tree are from him. She opens it and her heart feels almost too warm when she sees the jumper she's wanted for a while. She had only mentioned it once, and the idea that he listens to her so intently sends her into a sappy reverie. She only snaps out of her momentary trance when Scott's voice encourages her to proceed.

She reaches for the next box, which is a lot smaller. Tessa gets really curious about what it could be and is gobsmacked when she sees its contents. It is a beautiful golden vintage brooch with a clear ruby in the middle. She  
'd spotted it at a flea market, during one of their Sunday walks in downtown Montreal back in July. She has no idea how he has managed to find it and when, given they spent the entirety of that day together. It must have cost a fortune as well, given the high quality of the expensive materials.

She reaches for the next box, which is a lot smaller. Tessa gets really curious about what it could be and is gobsmacked when she sees its contents. It is a beautiful golden vintage brooch with a clear ruby in the middle. She spotted it at a flea market, during one of their Sunday walks in downtown Montreal back in July. She has no idea how he has managed to find it and when, given they spent the entirety of that day together. It must have cost a fortune as well, given the high quality and perfect condition of the expensive materials.

She stares at him in shock, and his mouth turns into a slow grin. Hers is gaping, therefore he raises his eyebrows somewhat sheepishly, and asks, "What do you think?"

All Tessa can think of for a response is throwing herself at him and kissing him with everything she's got. She feels such unconditional love for him, heightened at this moment by the illustration of how much she means to him too. 

When Scott suggests she open the rest of her presents, she is adamant he opens something too. So he goes for the thin carefully wrapped package holding three Tragically Hip vinyls in the best possible condition. The joy on his face is worth taking a mental picture of, Tessa thinks. 

"But, T... I don't have a record player."

"Maybe Santa knew you needed one, you better check."

Scott's eyes widen as he approaches the largest box, hidden on the other side of the tree they decorated together two nights ago. Tessa's trick worked well - he'd had no idea a box this big had his name on it.

"Tessa, do you realise how much I love you? Like, really?" He asks.

"I think I have an idea..." Giggles Tessa. She knows and she feels it, too.

The next bag contains a personalised Leafs jersey for Scott. He almost yips with joy and sweeps Tessa up into the tightest hug. 

Once they've exchanged all of their gifts, they snuggle up on the sofa, mugs of hot chocolate in their hands, and watch Tessa's Christmas essential - 'It's a Wonderful Life'. 

And at that moment, when the credits roll over and the menu shows up on the screen, with the title in big, bold letters, and Tessa's warm in between Scott's limbs, and his breath is warm across her skin in between the kisses he leaves on her temple, she thinks, "Yes, it is, such a wonderful life."

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure if I'll finish them, but more Christmas-themed one shots may be added later ;)


End file.
